


If Darkness Didn't Fall

by ham_sammwich



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, No worries, Small descriptions of blood and gore, basically an au where kylo never went to the dark side, bein a lil shit, ben is a sassy gay drama queen, han is alive and happy, if there's any massive stuff i'll update the tags and the rating, just a warning, smut and fluff and angst will all be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_sammwich/pseuds/ham_sammwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Starkiller Base, Brenadol Hux is ripped from his duties as a First Order general to become an uncooperative mole for the enemy he worked to defeat for so long. Without the cleanliness of the First Order, he fears he might go mad.</p><p>In his first few days of captivity, he meets Ben Solo, a frustrating, annoying, and oddly charming Rebel leader, who sports a grin he certainly doesn't admire. </p><p>Despite this, he actually finds himself enjoying his stay with the New Republic. Ben is around too much, yes, but he always tunes him out. And maybe he does like the way Ben will laugh at his offhand remarks, or the way Ben's eyes will crinkle when he smiles, but that's something he'd NEVER admit, even if he's captured by the New Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!  
> To start off, thanks so much for reading, but this was very heavily inspired by @hicstreme0's art on tumblr, and I want to give them credit for the drawing that inspired this!  
> http://hicstreme0.tumblr.com/post/141946213258/ben-solo-au-bonus  
> This fic is honestly me being highkey trashy and putting off writing Legally Courfeyrac, so my apologies for that.

General Brenadol Hux growled against his restraints. He struggled wildly to free himself of the scruffy rebel pilot who had his hands bound together, his knuckles slowly fading to a ripe shade of purple as his captor pushed him along. Drying blood was splattered across his face, fresh blood leaking from gashes across his cheeks and ruptured bruises across his skin. Fresh air hit his face and clawed at his wounds as they turned every corner.

The dimly lit corridors Hux walked were overflowing with people of all sorts, aliens and humans alike rushing towards unknown tasks that Hux couldn’t care less about. Some even had the gall to meet his eyes and smile, to which he weakly spat at. The man pushing him along would chuckle at each person who taunted Hux, and he would have spat at him if he could’ve. 

The black walls of this hellhole are all the same, Hux realized. After walking through so many of them, the blues and grays had started to blur together, and the pressure of his captor’s hands on his became dull and ignorable. Every now and then he’d hear a laugh or a whispered conversation, ringing faintly in the back of his mind before disappearing. 

Everything here was unfamiliar. Nothing had order. People wore their emotions like badges, smiling to friends and chuckling at jokes like their functionality wasn’t at stake. It was sickening to watch people give themselves to something as flimsy as emotion, a feeling Hux never wanted to experience. People here actually made friends. Set aside their duties to invest themselves in someone who could die the next day. Hux felt the urge to vomit. This was so wrong.

He had expected the New Republic to be squashed like a bug under the thumb of the First Order.

They’ve always been the underdog. The Resistance, the Alliance, the Republic, the Senate. 

Throughout all of galactic history they’ve always been the team with the least favorable odds. The team sure to lose. 

And yet the Empire was left with the remains of two Death Stars. Crippling debt enveloped the broken down pieces of the Empire. The Empire, The good guys, Hux thought, rose again through sheer power of will. They built another Death Star in the shadow of the last.They used skill, not luck. And yet the pathetic, disgusting, weak and ignorant scum won again. It was a battle that defied all logic and reason, and people actually celebrated the win of the rebels.

With the building of Starkiller Base, Hux grew careless. He foolishly let himself believe that the scum of the galaxy would stay in the gutters and not rise against him in a disgusting display of morality. Day after day passed without an attack, and Hux grew happy. He let his mind wander in his free time. He let himself smile. 

And now he’s being shoved down a black hallway in the arms of the enemy, blood dripping from countless gashes on his flesh. Hux would cry, if he could. But he knew better.

The man behind him led him forward down another hallway, a large black door appearing from behind the veil of guards and soldiers that guarded it. Hux looked up and caught the eyes of one of the soldiers, and old woman with graying hair tied practically into knots, sporting a frayed purple vest and a pair of mischievous brown eyes. She gazed Hux up and down and chuckled to herself. 

This is going to be fun, Hux thought.

~

Ben’s door flew open with a whoosh. He couldn’t help but whip around to see who was storming in, smiling gently as he saw his mother standing in the doorframe.

“Hey mom.” Ben chuckled as he saw the smirk on her face, “Did Chewie get himself stuck in the food refrigerator again?”

Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Okay good, because I would have nothing to do with that.” 

Leia began to laugh, a rough, endearing sound that harmonized well with Ben’s low, throaty chuckle. Ben’s eyes were closed with laughter at his own joke, crinkling slightly at the edges like his mother’s. Gentle laughter rung throughout the room. For a moment all was forgotten in the midst of warm, breathy laughs, and slightly confused looks from the surrounding advisors. Leia grinned and playfully punched the door frame.

“But I am here for a reason, Ben.” She said, her voice turning earnest.

Ben’s face steeled quickly, eyes squinting together like they do in deep concentration. His lips twitched up into a sly grin. 

“Yeah?” He pulled his arms up to his chest, crossing them.

Leia squared her stance and pushed off the door frame, clearing her throat with a practiced elegance.

“We’ve had the pleasure of taking a First Order general into custody.” Her voice was cool and smooth; all business, “General Brenadol Hux.”

Leia finished her statement and swiftly caught Ben’s gaze, holding his eyes as she felt tension slowly asphyxiate them. Thick and coarse like Cigar smoke, it seeped in through the vents and squeezed through cracks, slowly filling the room with unpleasant silence. Ben’s eyes still held Leia’s, and she saw a dangerous twinkle flit across them; practically in the blink of an eye. She knew that twinkle. She knew his next move.

~

Hux’s knees felt weak. Maybe it was the blood slowly dripping from his forehead, or perhaps it was the laughter bellowing from the door at the end of the hallway. 

Yeah, that’s probably it, Hux thought bitterly.

Hux had seen the old woman knock on the door at the end of the hallway, watched her laugh to a indiscernible comment, and noticed how she adjusted her stance to deliver the news of his arrival, or at least that’s what he thought. Even in the face of destruction, the size of his ego stood as first priority. 

A violent urge to vomit the last five days’ meals washed over Hux without warning. His knees weakened and his pink, beaten lips trembled to keep the bile inside his body. His eyes were red, tired and bloodshot, strained open as he waited for the nausea to pass. 

It seemed to roll over Hux like a continuous wave. Vertigo overwhelmed his senses like brandy, twisting his sight into coils of gray and black, turning his ears into glorified static machines, and making his mouth taste of acid and regurgitate. Along with the sensual disconnect, this wave seemed to seep through his whole body; pumping through his bloodstream and filling his lungs and heart with liquid lead. His body was heavy, his limbs becoming harder to control. 

Hux sluggishly turned his head.

Guards to his left, His mind slurred.

A second passed.

And guards to the right.

If Hux could even fight in a state like this, he held no chance with the guards surrounding him, including the woman with the bound hair. She was aged, yes, but she was beautiful in her own way, and she held herself better than some First Order generals. 

Nonetheless, she was still waiting for a response in the doorframe so torturously close to Hux. He was waiting for an even older man to push her aside and approach him with an outdated blaster, or maybe a disfigured alien to look him up and down and order him to die. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was thick, hearty, and very loud laughter. 

~ 

Ben could barely contain himself. His hands were slapping playfully at his thighs as he tried to regain his composure, but no such luck. Laughter bellowed from his lips in a song of pure amusement. He was beginning to wheeze, simultaneously confusing Leia and the guards surrounding them.

Ben began to slow down his laughing and began to breathe deeply, looking back up at his mother. Her eyes were cold, eyebrows straight lines above them.

“Oh my stars!” Ben breathed out, “General Brenadol? Try saying that five times fast!” 

Leia was completely unamused. 

“No?” His face began to drop in play disappointment.

“No.” Leia curtly shook her head.

“Awwww! You’re no fun anymore.” Ben whined. In response, his mother just chuckled, leaning back into the doorframe as a gesture of familiarity.

“I will have to bring him to you for interrogation,” She began, “so keep your senses sharp.” 

Ben quickly squared his shoulders and grinned playfully. 

“I think you might like him.” Leia smiled back, but her grin was far more mischievous. 

“Your smile is scaring me Mom.” 

Leia simply laughed high in her throat. 

“As it should.”

Before Ben could retort, she turned around and shouted at one of the guards.

“Make sure he doesn’t bite you Poe.” She teased, moving to the side as a scruffy, tanned pilot shoved Hux forward. The stubbly pilot just laughed.  
“Don’t worry General, I won’t let him.” He said warmly, tightening his grip on his prisoner as some sort of proof.

“Dameron, how many times have I said that you can just call me Leia?” She asked, exasperated, “People here on the base even call me ‘Mom’ sometimes. I wouldn’t mind just a simple Leia.”

Poe’s laugh was flustered and embarrassed, his cheeks turning a bright red against his practically olive skin. The other general in the room, however, felt even closer to vomiting than before. 

“You got it Leia!” Poe said, smiling. Leia couldn’t help but smile back, stepping aside once again to let him pass, giving the redheaded general a not so subtle wink before he was thrust into Ben’s room. Poe stepped back graciously, taking the door with his fingers and shutting it before turning back to Leia. 

“This is going to be fun.”


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ben exchange a conversation that can only burn itself into their minds....or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i feel like such absolute shit for not getting this done sooner. atm i lack a sense of urgency for these things, and honestly, writing brings out a lot of my critical thoughts so i dont really know if im going to pursue it much more. I am going to try to keep this going, but i'm really sorry for such a huge gap and i'm sorry if i dont have the morale or self confidence to finish  
> this whole thing is also totally unbetad??? oh well

In any other circumstances, normal ones perhaps, Hux would be pretty kriffin’ pissed. 

If the same rebel scum laughed openly at his presences like this on, say, a battlefield, they wouldn’t live to remember what was so funny. He’d spit on them, and their blood would melt into a slurry of green, scarlet, and crimson blood, only for him to wipe it off. There would be nothing left of their pitiful bodies to identify them with if Hux had his way.

He wished it wasn’t his own blood that stained his clothes now. To make matters worse, what he had left began to boil. Or simmer, more accurately; his mind was far too tired to produce reliable anger.

Over the course of just two hours on this god awful ship, he found himself punched, scratched, cursed, and bound. He felt desperately hollow, like the wing of bird. A bird who’d been shot and then kicked at least five times.

He could barely hear shuffle of footsteps around him, the muffled conversation of the deep voiced figure behind the door and their assumed partner, Bun Hair Lady. 

Bun Hair Lady?, A voice screamed from the back of his mind, There’s gotta be a different name for that.

Well too bad, Another voice shot back, It looks like she’s wearin’ a kriffin’ cinnamon roll on her head. That’s her name now. 

From his state of thick, murky anger, Hux let out a small chuckle. Bun Hair Lady. He liked it.

Bun Hair Lady laughed quickly and abruptly and shouted to someone behind her, practically a bark to Hux’s ears. His head pounded at the noise, and suddenly the world around him began to move. 

The patches of blue and gray conglomerated together on the carpet began to swirl into pits of tar and blue blood that almost seemed to lap at his feet with each step. His eyes ached from strain; brimming with salty tears that were prohibited to fall. Hux managed to look up as his ground was ripped from beneath him without his consent.

His line of sight caught the woman with the maroon jacket; Bun Hair. Her lips moved and sound flowed from them, but she sounded alien and foreign. She was was speaking, Hux knew, but he couldn’t read anything but the terrifying smile on her face. 

Just as the carpet began to form a believable shape, the door behind him ripped through the thick silence and shook his brain again. He couldn't help but whip his head up, and onto a tall, wide, black haired man. A grin tore through his face.

“Welcome,” He said, “General.”

-

Out of all the things Ben expected a First Order general to be, hot certainly wasn’t one of them.

 

And yet the man standing before him, or slumping rather, was undeniably hot. From his tussled orange hair to the pale skin littered with ripe, lush bruises, this general was  _ hot _ . 

From what Ben could see, he had velvety green eyes that blazed against the dark mess of his uniform, and his nose was long and straight, unlike his own, which protruded from his face in an impolite fashion. The general’s body was obviously beaten and worn, and he almost began to pity him. His eyes scanned over the man once again, and he felt himself frown. 

 

_ He looks like an orphaned Ewok _ , Ben thought,  _ Though I’ve never been attracted to an Ewok... _

 

The poor, bleeding First Order general, with the ferocious green eyes and the slim frame, had been standing in his spot for the past few seconds. His breath was harsh and heavy through his lips. Desperate.

 

Ben sighed as he realized what he had to do, uncrossing his arms and placing them by his sides.  

 

“I’m Ben Solo, “ He began, “Leader, charmer, and fighter for the New Republic.” He paused for a second to press away his raging thoughts, holding out his hand to general, whose name he now remembered was Brenadol Hux. 

 

As he held out his hand, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was unexplainable and he  _ hated _ it, but Ben wanted to impress Hux. The rich green eyes still stared at the floor, but Ben wanted them looking at him. He wanted to see those rich, pink lips curl up into a smile, shining at him. Hux’s presence was hostile and violent, and he appeared more like a cornered animal than an esteemed general, and yet that made Ben drawn to him even more. 

 

The redhead drew his head up slowly. Ben saw his face come into view and his heart fluttered against his will. Hux’s eyes met his. 

 

“Fuck. You” 

 

Ben laughed to himself. This is going well.

 

“Nice to meet you too, handsome.” Ben snipped back, revving up his mind to dig a bit deeper into Hux’s aura. From the back of his mind, Ben began to skim over the blaring contents of Hux’s mind; the majority of them just hostile screams. They rang out in Ben’s mind loud and clear and as a bell, and his face almost crumpled in pain as Hux glared at him. Hux was not happy to be here, though even the pack mules on the base could sense that. 

 

“I take it you’re not happy to be here.” Ben continued, taking a languid step forward in his predatory circle around his delicious general, “So I’ll try to be as pleasant as possible.” 

 

Like his mother’s, his voice was smoothed over in his deep baritone key, void of all nervousness or emotional conflict regarding the state of the general’s delectable face. It would be calming, if you weren’t on the receiving end.

 

Hux was quieter than Ben had expected. He had almost completed one full circle before a cough erupted from Hux’s chest. Blood sprayed from his lips and onto the floor, neither man flinching. 

 

“Do continue. I look forward to my stay here.” He growled. His lips began to part, red and slick with blood, and soon pulled up to the corners of his face in a sickly grin, “ _ General _ .”

 

Hux’s last word cut through the air of the room like a dagger thrown from a bounty hunter. It whizzed through the silence and cut everything in its path with a raging anger. 

 

Hux was mocking him, Ben realized. His tone was thick with sarcasm and bitter venom, and Ben almost laughed aloud. 

  
_ Well _ , Ben thought,  _ What did you want to happen? Have him fall to his knees and beg for mercy? _

 

Ben sighed

 

_ That would’ve been nice _ .

 

-

 

Hux was  _ not _ gaping. He wasn’t. Especially not at the broad shouldered, raven haired Rebel Scum Leader standing before him.

 

It was difficult to know what to focus on, Hux realized. The guy in front of him looked like a bunch of ill-fitting puzzle pieces glued together and called a masterpiece. Hux didn’t think anyone could actually look like a piece of art and yet here this asshole was. 

 

The man’s nose was thick and angular, jutting out from his face at a harsh angle. All of his pale skin was layered with galaxy after galaxy of black freckles that match perfectly with his silken hair; pulled back into a lazy updo, a few pieces falling in front of his eyes. His hair appeared almost to glow gently. In the sterile white light of most regulation rooms, his locks reflected light as a raven’s feathers would. One could even see hints of purple and green flitting around in his messy ponytail. It was possible that maybe the little red and purple tints of the man’s hair was all Hux imagination, but it wasn’t his first priority. Not at the moment. 

 

“I’m Ben Solo,” The same thick and velvety voice from earlier, “Leader, charmer, and fighter for the New Republic.”

 

_ Great,  _ Hux thought, almost shaking his head,  _ now I know what this scumbag’s name is _ .

 

Hux spent all his remaining energy throwing daggers at this “Ben Solo”. His sharp green eyes narrowed as Hux took in the rest of his features-glimmering brown eyes, full lips-and began to pull his own lips back into a snarl. Ben’s eyes did not leave his, but something was strange about the way they looked him up and down. Ben’s dark eyebrows were relaxed on his face, but if Hux was good at anything, it was reading people.    
  
Hux decided to do what Ben was doing; checking him out. He let his eyes tear from Ben’s and began to take in his body language. Strong stance, wide feet, outstretched hand-Oh.

 

He was expecting Hux to shake it.

 

Hux almost laughed at his gall.

 

From the bottom of his throat Hux managed to speak in a gravelly drawl.

 

“Fuck. You.” 

 

A deep laugh bubbled from Ben’s throat; tinged with some unknown anxiety. He soon regained his composure though, as he caught Hux’s eyes and grinned playfully.

 

“Nice to meet you too, handsome” He purred. 

 

With Ben’s smoothed over words, Hux felt a presence creep at the edge of his consciousness. Like a hand dusting over the top of Hux’s blazing rage, it was barely noticeable, but Ben seemed to narrow his eyes and pull his lips back even farther as if he knew what it was. It dragged, slowly and surely, over his head.  Hux’s stomach began to stir as Ben’s deep set eyes held his, and Hux’s thoughts started to slip. 

 

And then, like a carpet ripped from beneath his feet, the presence was simply gone. The ground below him had vanished and he had to stumble to find his ground once again, grasping desperately at his thoughts. It was infuriating to say the least, and the fact that no physical support existed other than Ben infuriated him even more.

 

“I take it,” Ben’s mellow voice rang out like the crack of a bell, “you’re not happy to be here.”

His smile stayed on his lips and Hux was doing everything he could to not punch it off with his bloodied fists. His eyes were slits, like dark earth chock full of gold somehow compressed into a cornea, unlike Hux’s. Compared to his soft, blue-green-grey eyes, Ben was the poster child of a human. With his long, lanky body and toned muscles that clung to his bones, he seemed more human than Hux could have imagined.

 

Ben took a long stride forward, appearing at Hux’s left side and gazing him up and down like he had before. Ben wet his lips, and Hux sighed internally, knowing he’d have to listen to him once again.

 

“So I’ll try to be as pleasant as possible.” 

 

At that, Hux almost laughed.

 

His murky, blood filled chest was close to heaving with pure laughter. What was Ben thinking? Expecting Hux to accept that stupid offer. Hux’s bloodshot eyes crinkled ever so slightly as his lips began to part. Heaving breaths fell from them, and, too lost in his thoughts to notice, Hux coughed on a pool of blood in his throat. It practically sprayed from his mouth and coated his teeth in a thick, crimson wash, and as he began to smile, Ben began to look concerned.

 

How stupid did Ben think he was?

 

After everything, this asshole was concerned with pleasantries.

 

Hux had been ripped from his base and thrown into the den of the enemy, an exotic bird ripped from its nest and thrown into a swarm of hornets.    
  
After Hux had been beaten by the Rebel’s fleet of clods and almost torn to shreds by some cocky pilot, this shriveling piece of shit still had the stuck up confidence to try and extend formalities. 

 

Hux smiled, revealing his bloodied teeth. A sick laugh bubbled up from his throat, but a string of words flowed from his lips before it could rise.

 

“Do continue.” He crooned, “I look forward to my stay here....” He paused to pull his lips up even more in a twisted grin, “ _ General _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading, and sorry for making everything so personal haha  
> I really hope you enjoyed, and I'm hope this isnt the last installment.  
> Comments are always appreciated, and I hope you have a great one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much!  
> Leave a comment or some Kudos if ya liked it, so I know to write more!  
> I really love writing hux, so there will definitely be more to come!!


End file.
